The Colors of the Night
The Colors of the Night A musical story Prologue - Believer A pinkish lavender cat stood in the middle of a pure white void, her amber eyes shimmering, standing in front of a shadowy figure. She cleared her throat and began to sing. "First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been. Oooooh, ooh... the way that things have been! Oooooh, ooh..." The shadowy figure laughed. "You really think you can oppose me? You are no more then a mere meme. Something created for other's entertainment." "Second things second, don't ya tell me what you think I could be. I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea! Ooooh, ooh... the master of my sea! Oooooh, ooh!" "You really think that? Your a vessel made to joke about cliches! YOU have opinions? YOU, out of all people?" the figure said, somewhat shocked. "I was broken from a young age.. taking my soul back to the masses.. writing my poems for the few that looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me singing from HEARTACHE. From the PAIN! Taking my message from the VEINS. Speaking my lesson from the BRAIN. Seeing the beauty through the... PAIN!!!" The lavender cat unleashed her claws, leaping at the shadowy figure, nearly digging her claws into it's black, blurry skin, however, it moved away in time. "YOU MAKE ME A BELIEVER! BELIEVER!" She ran at the shadowy figure, her eyes glowing multi-color as she blasted a rainbow-colored beam at it. "PAIN!!!! YOU BREAK ME DOWN, YOU BUILD ME UP!" The shadowy figure reacted by firing a blast of dark magic at the cat, causing her to fly across the white room and hit an invisible wall. The cat winced as she continued to sing. "Believer... believer...." "Pain?" the figure teased, continuing the lyrics for the cat. "Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them RAIN!" The cat slowly lifted her paw, shooting a barrage of several rainbow-colored orbs at the figure, but it quickly dodged each one. "My luck, my love, my god came from...... PAIN!!" She pounced at the figure, forming a sword made of rainbow light in her paws. She tried to slash the shadowy figure with the sword, but when she did, the figure reflected her attack, the surface of it's body sending her flying against another invisible wall, leaving a trail of blood behind her as she slid down it onto the floor. "You make me a.. you make me a.. believer.. believer..." Stuttering, the cat pushed herself onto her feet. "Third things third.. send a prayer to ones of above." "All the hate that you've earned as turned your spirit to a DOVE!" the figure laughed. The lavender she-cat glared at the figure, anger burning in her eyes. "Oh.. ooooooh..." "Your spirit up above..." the figure chuckled. "I WAS CHOKING, ON THE CROWN. BUILDING MY RAIN UP, IN THE CLOUDS. FALLING MY GASHES, TO THE GROUND. HOPE FOR MY FEELINGS, THAT WERE DROWNED." "This should have never happened." the figure hissed. "You were supposed to be always in ignorant bliss that YOUR story was a joke. Ignorant bliss of YOUR existence being nothing but a joke." "But they never did, never lived, ebbing and following inhibited, limeted, till' it broke up and rain down like... PAIN!" Her glowed bright multi-color, several flashes of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet staining the vivid white that filled the room as she blasted a massive blast of rainbow energy at the shadowy figure, who reflected with a massive blast of dark energy as a bitter word battle began. "BELIEVER!" "PAIN!!!" "YOU BREAK ME DOWN, YOU BUILD ME UP!" "BELIEVER.. BELIEVER..." "PAIN!!!" "OH, LET THE BULLETS FLY, LET THEM RAIN!!!!!!!" "MY LIFE, MY LOVE, MY GOD CAME FROM.. PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAKE ME A, YOU MAKE ME A BELIEVER.." "BELIEVER..." In the end, the beam of dark magic won, reflecting the black of rainbow magic and causing her to hit the cat, making her fly backwards and hit another invisible wall, before being hit by the dark magic blast. Blood stained her fur a vibrant red. She slumped on the fur, barely being able to turn towards the wall behind her to see the dark magic fire that had started on it. She grinned, weakly. "Last things l-last, b-b-by the grace of the fire and the f-flames... y-your the face of the f-future, the b-blood in my v-veins... ooooh.... ooh.. the b-b-blood in m-my veins... oooooh.. ooh.." The figure rose an eyebrow at the cat. "But they never did, never lived, ebbing and following inhibited, limeted, till' it broke up and rain down like..." The figure gasped in surprise when he noticed the fire, which was already beginning to burn through the invisible wall, revealing lush forests. "PAIN!" the cat shouted, leaping through the hole in the invisible wall, and the figure quickly swooshing after her. "YOU MAKE ME A, YOU MAKE ME A, BELIEVER! BELIEVER!" the sung as she dropped towards the forests below, the shadow swooping after her. "PAIN! YOU BREAK ME DOWN, YOU BUILD ME UP!" The cat was getting closer to the forests below. "BELIEVER! BELIEVER!" The cat had almost fallen into the forests. "PAIN! OH, LET THE BULLETS FLY, OH, LET THEM RAIN!" The cat was nearly about to land in a pine tree that made up the forest. "MY LUCK, MY LOVE, MY GOD CAME FROM.... PAIN!" The shadow swooped at the cat, nearly grabbing her, but she blasted a rainbow beam at it just in time, which didn't harm it, but detracted it. "You make me a, you make me a, believer, believer..." the cat softly hummed as she landed in a pine tree. The shadowy figure couldn't go any further. Accepting his defeat, the figure flew up into the air, back where he came. Beep! The twoleg scientists stared at the robot cat in awe as it turned off the holographic video it had been playing for hours. They hadn't programed that feature into the robot, no. They didn't program it to be able to play that strange but twisted music video of Believer by Imagine Dragons. "What do we do with it?" the female twoleg asked, looking at the robot in the gaze. "Throw it out." a male twoleg, clearly the leader, stated. "WHAT?!" very scientist said in shock. "If we're gonna sell this protect to Camera Co., we can't have it start showing other workers that video. This protect is a failure." "How will we dispose of it?" a male twoleg asked, raising a hand. "Leave it out in the rain." the leader twoleg ordered. "NOW." "Ummm... o-okay..." the male twoleg said, a stutter in his voice as he picked up the robotic cat and ran towards the door. What those twolegs didn't know was that what they just saw was a live recording. Category:Unfinished Fanfics Category:Songfic